Stroke, especially cerebral infarction, is a common and devastating complic ion of Sickle Cell Disease(SCD), particularly in young patients. The purpose o this study is to test the hypothesis that first time stroke in children with SCD an be reduced by at least 70% using chronic transfusion in those children who e found by transcranial Doppler to be at highest risk.